Das Lachen der Neid
by Smilen
Summary: Quizás en otra oportunidad no se habría dado cuenta, no obstante, el leve deje metálico comenzó a fomentar el trabajo de sus engranajes, deteniéndole el paso en seco cuando una posible identidad del olor le llegó desde el inconsciente; sus labios partiéndose sorpresivamente. / Leve Matt x Mello


**A/n:** Ésta trama la escribí hace un par de años, y más tardíamente la subí a 'Xjhoker' En , mi cuenta vieja, bajo el nombre de 'Jack the Ripper'.

Debido a que pasó tanto tiempo decidí re-escribirla y alargarla a como la imaginaría sería actualmente; y éste es el resultado.

Cabe destacar que nunca escribí un One-Shot tan largo; Pensé en dividirlo por capítulos, pero básicamente se trata todo de lo mismo, por ello simplemente lo dejé así, como un escrito muy largo que trata como temática la envidia, y a lo que ella puede llevar.

No tiene contenido erótico, ni parejas tan señaladas, así que dudo que realmente alguien lo lea, aún así, aquí vamos.

**Disclaimer**: _Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen, los mismos son de sus respectivos autores_.

* * *

_Ex:_

›_Jack The Ripper‹_

.

.

.

**D**as **L**achen **d**er **N**eid

{La risa de la envidia}

.

.

"_El silencio del envidioso está lleno de ruidos"_

—Khalil Gibran

.

.

.

No le era necesario esforzarse en realidad; tan sólo una ojeada por el rabillo de su cubierto ojo esmeralda le era suficiente para atisbar el motivo por el cual el estudiantado se encontraba tan exaltado ese día.

Si, nuevamente había llegado inicio de mes; para él, otro día excesivamente aburrido, para el resto: la esperada entrega de calificaciones.

Cada cierto intervalo de tiempo se colgaba al final de cada pasillo del enorme orfanato, un tablón con una prolongada y aburrida lista sobre las aptitudes de cada estudiante y su lugar ocupado por sus notas. El objetivo de dicho análisis era, o se daba a entender que era, crear un método, guía, o lo que fuese para saber quienes eran los más habilidosos y posibles candidatos para suplantar a aquél que tan importante era frente a los medios de comunicación; un ser cuya única información se presentaba como una programada letra 'L' en un producto artificial.

Siempre era lo mismo, el tablón estaría recubierto de esos mortíferos papelitos que tanto definían el futuro de muchos allí, y los jóvenes a prueba se encontrarían arrancándose las uñas al revisar ese documento pulcramente recostado sobre la cartelera caoba, casi burlándose del llanto de algunos y la mísera emoción de otros.

Él, al menos, lo consideraba un tanto _cruel_.

Quizás se preguntarían por qué el pelirrojo no estaba dentro de la muchedumbre histérica al fondo del pasillo, cuestionando la razón que le permitía a aquel joven el pasearse con tal libertad y serenidad en su expresión. El misterio no contaba de mucho, las vueltas de hoja eran varias; pero básicamente a Mail Jeevas no le interesaba ser el detective más grande del mundo. A ese chico no le atañía el alcanzar lo más alto, su ambición, presuntuosa, estaba tan motivada como un estudiante promedio al observar un renglón.

Por supuesto que, frente al cuerpo docente encargado de la institución, el ojiverde no era más que otro de los tantos que intentaba con todo su ser destacar pero cuya capacidad se daba contra el concreto cada vez que pretendía remontar al nivel de los demás.

_Y Matt prefería que lo creyeran así. _

No quería la responsabilidad a cargar de semejante postura, estaba seguro de que no cumplía las facultades necesarias para tomar aquel nombre y por sobre todo, sus métodos eran hediondos, al inclusive disfrutar de la trampa como un fino arte.

Todo lo anterior hacía entonces a su perfil, un ente quizás que existía más que vivía y que estaba al pie de la vanidosa cartelera por compromiso; sintiéndose alienado del resto por no compartir ese deseo que les unía.

—Matt.-

_Oh. _

Pero había alguien que él estimaba muchísimo que tomaba incontable importancia a lo que se desplegaba en esa concurrida pared. Quien sentía le concernía hasta un punto que hacía al humor del otro y definía si él se aburriría sólo con sus consolas o si aquél le acompañaría en sus aventuras infantiles.

—Mels…-

Encerrado en negro con un corte de taza rubio, ése era su mejor amigo Mello. Si bien había mucho que decir sobre él, ahora mismo tan sólo deseaba destacar que el joven era un obseso con lo que era L, amontonando una pila de libros cada inicio y final de mes con la esperanza de obtener el preciado legado de su ídolo. Nadie, pero nadie en ese orfanato poseía la pasión y deseo que su compinche tenía por el puesto inalcanzable para su ser.

—¿Dónde has quedado?

Cada seudónimo se localizaba en paralelo a una fotografía de unos cinco centímetros de largo y cuatro de ancho que mostraban el rostro del competidor. En medio de ambos, un número se desplegaba en una letra del tipo 'Times New Roman' con tamaño 26, el mismo empinando en función del descenso de la lista.

Se buscó a sí mismo para responder la duda del ojiazul; entornando la mirada al su visión no ser la mejor con el objetivo de ubicarse en el sin fin de candidatos postulados.

_Ah… si_, el suyo se encontraba en el tercer puesto; un número "3" en tinta negra curvándose y haciéndole pensar cuántos desearían poder tomar su lugar; si al menos por un segundo, para conseguir el puntaje. Incluso un injusto titileo interno haciéndole titubear antes de ascender la mirada hacia los primeros lugares.

"**Mello - 2 [Second in Line]94,5%**

**Matt - 3 [Third in Line]87,8%"**

No buscó contestarle ésta vez al rubio; pudiéndole sentir claramente furioso debido al resultado de todo su desempeño académico. Su dolor de cabeza solía tratarse de un joven que no mucho hablaba y que constantemente se veía mendigando atención. Un chico que se rumoreaba, por la presión de tener ése puesto, había cometido suicidio y por consecuente se había llevado a un grave estado de coma en el cual permanecía hasta la fecha.

"_A" _

Entendía en realidad que nadie que no fuera un cubo de hielo o una bola de fuego pudiese aguantar semejante presión; un mínimo error de alguien como 'L', y toda la sociedad podría irse por el drenaje. Claro que quitarse la vida era una tontería, al simplemente poder volver hacia atrás en sus pasos.

Lástima, _para a quién le importase_.

Por supuesto que, si bien ya no era 'A' quien se encontraba a la cabeza; Mello tampoco, como anteriormente se había visto. La duda del pelirrojo ahora entraba en lo siguiente: ¿Quién era el supuesto sucesor?

Levantar la cabeza fue todo lo que necesitó.

"**Near - 1[First in Line]96,4%"**

Huh, debía decirlo, Mello había estado a un pequeño paso ésta vez; tan minúsculo, que hasta a él le hacía torcer una mueca de labios, y ante la obviedad del hecho, estaba seguro de que no era el único que lo meditaba ahora mismo.

Las facciones del menor le dejaban ver que en esos instantes cada pequeña hora de estudio surcaba su mente, que todos esos momentos minúsculos que desperdició en ocio en lugar de tragándose un libro ahora le estaban haciendo lamentarlo con todas sus energías.

Aún así, ¿Quién era ese tal _**N**__ear_?

Bajó sus anaranjadas gafas de aviador para conseguir una vista más clara de la pequeña fotografía a la derecha, acercando un dedo para seguir el seudónimo con intenso pensar. Una centella de memoria le golpeó y su rostro le resultó obviamente conocido al instante. Su pelo, enrulado, era blanco como la pared de los pasillos, sus ojos por su lado, rozaban un gris muy oscuro y negro con una tez de tono cremoso; el cuello de una pijama siendo todo lo que se veía en la foto respecto a su vestimenta.

Near, _N_.

Era el nuevo prodigio y la pequeña pesadilla del rubio a su par; un mocoso sabelotodo que parecía compuesto de concreto y que durante las clases que compartían ocupaba uno de los cuatro asientos delanteros junto al ojiazul.

Roger solía utilizarle como ejemplo para el resto de la clase a pesar de que no hacía tanto que había incurrido al orfanato, todos se encontraban contentos con el resultado al tener una suplencia para 'A', pero no estaba aún visto que tendría el primer lugar; pues Mello también había dado un sorpresivo salto… como si hubiera tomado esa oportunidad como propia…

—La próxima vez probablemente será tuya… Mels…-

Su murmullo fue suave y delicado, a sabiendas de que su mejor amigo detestaba alguna muestra de lástima o cumplido vacío. Realmente creía que el rubio podía tocar el primer lugar, su único problema era que sus emociones le nublaban a tal punto que parecía no coordinar en ocasiones de nervios. _Minucias de ésa índole_. Y las pruebas eran claramente uno de esos momentos de tensión donde el alcanzar el primer lugar era lo más importante para él.

Como usualmente había ocurrido durante los últimos meses, el ojiazul se volteó con el fleco sobre sus expresivos ojos, manteniendo su figura rígida y encrespada para que su movimiento por sí sólo dijera cómo se sentía. Su destino era obvio, se iría a encerrar a la biblioteca sin mediar palabra con él, hundiéndose en su dulce vicio con el fin de calmar su azotado orgullo.

Cada maldito mes era igual… e incluso él comenzaba a hastiarse con el primer puesto, fuese quien fuese, que apartaba al otro chico de sí y le sentenciaba a esa incómoda soledad en la cual se sumiría.

Por supuesto que, escucharle responder rompió con la monotonía de la rutina usual, haciéndole elevar sus ojos a modo de cuestionamiento cuando carburó la decisiva anunciación que acababa de llegar a sus oídos.

—La próxima vez, _será_ mía.-

Cierto aire extraño recorrió su figura una vez le escuchó hablar con tanta seguridad; el autoritarismo en su frase extrañándole. ¿Cómo había pasado de la inseguridad antigua a esa veracidad? Enunciaba con tal absolutismo aquello, que incluso le daba gana el preguntarle si acaso poseía una esfera de cristal.

Por supuesto que se limitó a quedarse mirando su espalda alejarse, el andar ajeno viéndose sospechosamente ansioso.

—Espero se encuentre bien…-

.

.

* * *

"_Pájaro preso, en tus ojos la envidia de los insectos" _— Kobayashi Issa

* * *

.

.

Una, dos, tres…

_¿Tres?_

Si, tres horas habían sido las transcurridas que, como coloquialmente se diría, habían pasado 'volando'. La expresión aludía a la velocidad excesiva con la cual se sucedían las materias; primero Historia, luego Filosofía y por último Astrofísica de manera respectiva. La última le había dado un dolor de cabeza mayor ante la abundancia de cálculos que poseía, aún así su atención no había estado del todo centrada en las clases; si normalmente su mente se hallaba en Marte con la hermosa princesa Zelda, ahora había dado un tour por el sistema Solar.

Claro que la culpable no era esa sensual y encantadora rubia en particular; no, ésta vez el culpable se trataba de alguien que compartía tono de pelo pero oponía al género. Un ser que, sentado al frente, le había llamado la atención toda la mañana con su extraño comportamiento.

Chocantemente no le había notado sacar ni un solo apunte; algo que no era normal en su mejor amigo al comúnmente casi arrancar las hojas por la cantidad que escribía y a la velocidad que lo hacía. Eso había sido el inicio de todo.

Se había debatido su paranoia en ese entonces, podía ser que Mello simplemente se encontrara algo apagado y sin ánimos de nada por no haber podido llegar a lo deseado desde el pasado mes. Cualquiera estaría sin ganas después de haber puesto tanto esfuerzo para volver al inicio, y ésa había sido la respuesta más lógica y natural que le había venido al razonar su accionar. Por supuesto, como todo, había tenido que darle la vuelta a su creencia y demostrarle lo 'oh-tan-equivocado' que estaba con lo que había seguido a esa actitud.

De forma imperceptible al principio, pero ya obvia al final, había conseguido atisbar por el costado que no cubría su cabello, una sonrisa mal dibujada que se asomaba con discreción de minuto a minuto, sus dedos tensándose alrededor del banco sin motivo aparente y relajando todo lo demás de golpe.

Al menos que le resultara divertida la idea de calcular la distancia en Unidades Astronómicas de la Tierra hacia Saturno, no conseguiría saber qué pensaba para hacer tal mueca.

Pero fuese lo que fuese, no era algo bonito.

_Mello…_

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

_Claro que tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo de meditarlo más._

Escuchó el sonido del timbre partirle los tímpanos con clara violencia, sintiéndose al fin libre de las pesadas ataduras escolares. Podría sacar a Mello a pasear un rato y distraerle; quizás quedarse tirados bajo la copa de un árbol con su consola a su lado le calmaría esa tempestad que podía notar se formaba en el estómago ajeno. Mucho podían hacer que le devolviera la sonrisa inocente que ése abusivo joven escondía en realidad.

Desgraciadamente sus planes se vieron evaporados una vez se dio cuenta de que su ahora imaginativo compañero se había desaparecido del salón sin dejar pista alguna de su paradero; habiéndose apresurado quizás con ahínco especial de largarse prontamente.

— ¿Y ahora a dónde se ha largado…?-

Negó con la cabeza con clara resignación, mejor era dejar a Mello sólo para que se tranquilizara y pusiera en orden sus pensamientos. Por el momento dejaría de estresarse a sí mismo y se retiraría a disfrutar de los placeres más grandes de la vida: Cigarrillos y su DS.

.

.

* * *

_25 Minutos después._

* * *

.

.

Salir al patio del orfanato jamás había sido tan similar a una película titánica antes.

Había tenido que atravesar el pasillo más largo, al la salida 'fácil' estar repleta de estudiantes afectados por la calificación del tablón; usualmente Roger pedía que no pasaran por ése acceso al ser propio de los profesores, pero con la coartada indicada y creíble, el pelirrojo se había dispuesto a pasar por allí.

Obviamente que, como único plan propio, le había acabado mordiendo el trasero, el error que había cometido aún le zumbaba en los oídos.

Se había encontrado con cada profesor de cada materia existente y por existir, y había recibido un sermón con cada técnica conocida por parte de todos ellos; uno a uno, quienes se habían turnado para llamarle 'niñato desinteresado' y 'Esfuérzate' en diferentes 'idiomas'.

Pero como si eso hubiese sido poco, se había resbalado con un trapeador abandonado de la zona de limpieza que se había quedado ahí, depositado en medio del corredor como si nada. Y ahora tenía el trasero, además de dolorido, completamente empapado de agua jane.

—Pfff… en fin.-

Levantó su encendedor bañado en plata genuina, su dedo girando sobre la "manivela" o "tuerquita" que sacaría la llama para llevarle a su felicidad extrema. _Oh_, dulce nicotina que invadiría pronto en su organismo, transbordándole a la calma absoluta y a despreocuparse de todo lo que había pasado…

Incluso los jardines se veían especialmente verdes ante la idea, inmensos de vida a pesar de la desolación del lugar en esa tarde naciente.

Claro que, como todo, una vez se dispuso a llevarse el objeto a la boca para gozar su tan ansiada prohibición; para degustar aquel vedado placer, una voz chillona irrumpió en su Nirvana, cortando el ambiente con un bisturí para conseguir, seguidamente, que descendiera el pequeño cáncer empaquetado con desdén.

—¡Matt!.-

Frente a él yacía una chica de elevadas y simpáticas coletas; su pelo rozando el tinte dorado en un castaño muy claro, sus ojos de un intenso color café. La usualmente vívida joven tenía la cara roja del cansancio y la respiración acelerada, encorvada para sostenerse sobre sus propias rodillas con la mano extendida que le indicaba que esperara a que recobrara el aliento y la capacidad de vocalizar.

—Matt….- Repitió finalmente la artista; adecuándose un poco la ropa para lucir algo más de dignidad, obviando su desarreglado cabello. — Matt has visto… ¿has visto a Near?-

El ojiverde tuvo que contenerse de quemarle con el cigarrillo que ahora se consumía entre sus dedos.

Debía de habérselo esperado en realidad, Linda siempre andaba metiéndose en la vida de los demás, especialmente en la del chico por quien preguntaba. Presumía que a Linda, Near le gustaba al andar acosándole constantemente, ya fuera para que saliera al patio o para que le permitiera uno o dos retratos. Era ella la única persona que a pesar de no haber obtenido el puesto deseado estaría chillando por el patio debido a alguna tontería, las niñas en realidad últimamente le resultaban verdaderamente idiotas, especialmente ella.

—¿Mh? ¿No estará en la '_White Room'_?- Respondió sin verdadero interés, tan sólo haciéndolo por un compromiso incómodo y para que le dejara en paz. No le interesaba donde demonios estuviera el chiquillo, por todos los cielos… ¿A quién le importaría?

—¡N-No!, ¡Tampoco está en su habitación…! Toqué la puerta y estaba trancada, nadie respondió…-

_Bueno, él también trabaría la puerta si la tuviera a ella de acosadora…_

— Y-Yo… yo no sé donde está… Estoy tan preocupada, Matt…-

"Probablemente ocultándose de ti…" Fue lo primero que surcó la mente del fumador empedernido quien desvió la mirada hacia una planta que repentinamente se había vuelto súper interesante, intentando evitar la mirada ajena que podía imaginar estaba vidriosa de lágrimas. Comenzaba a sentir su cerebro deseando desconectarse para hacerle desaparecer, aspirando con una profundidad exagerada que dejó atrás un sonido audible.

—Ya.-

Ignoró el resto de su parloteo, inhalando una calada de su éxtasis favorito para poder controlarse de mandar a callar a la molestia de pie allí, sus caídos ojos verdes levantándose con aburrimiento hasta la cara de la joven, pareciendo amigables al estar cubiertos por detrás de los curiosos goggles.

— No te preocupes Linda- Una media sonrisa minúscula apareció unos segundos en su rostro, borrándose al instante. — Te ayudaré a buscar todo lo que pueda.- Fingió que su tono era de preocupación, su voz sin mostrar sentimiento alguno ante la falta de interés en la materia. Realmente, la castaña debía de entender lo molesta que era, pero no se lo diría él, ya le tocaría darse la cara contra el mundo debido a esa actitud hiperactiva e indeseable que poseía.

Y si él no estaba para presenciarlo, mejor; ni bien saliera de ese sitio, esperaba no volver a oír sobre esa chiquilla.

—¡¿En serio? , ¡Muchas gracias, Matty!- A sus palabras le secundó un intenso agarre a su figura; la chica abrazándole de forma un poco muy estrecha y haciéndole anotarse el quemar la ropa en su lista de cosas por hacer. No le gustaba para completar que alguien más que el rubio le llamara 'Matty', pero no tenía ganas de compartir ni una sola palabra extra con la de coletas, por lo cual quedó en buenos términos respecto al movimiento que ella había efectuado.

Le vio entonces separarse rápidamente y aplaudir sin motivo alguno, dejando las manos juntas a modo de rezo. — ¡Revisaré el patio, tú búscale dentro!- Exclamó o semi-ordenó anímicamente la joven, ladeando la cabeza en lo que el pelirrojo bajaba el cigarrillo de sus labios y soplaba humo 'accidentalmente' en su rostro.

—Cuenta conmigo. –

Pareció quedarse conforme con su respuesta y salió corriendo por donde había provenido, él por su parte volviéndose a recostar contra la pared del orfanato con el cigarrillo colgando de entre sus dedos.

Que inocente, ¿Realmente se lo había creído? Tenía mejores cosas que hacer qué salir a encontrar a ese mocoso para que ella pudiera acosarle. No pensaba dejar de fumar sólo por que ella había decidido tener un estúpido episodio de ataque de pánico irracional, muy pocas cosas eran más importantes que su vicio. Y además, seguramente le haría un favor a Near si ni le buscaba, nadie querría estar en compañía de esa entidad estúpida que no sabía cuando parar de hablar.

.

.

* * *

"_La envidia hace muecas, no se ríe."_ — Lord Byron

* * *

.

.

Estaba ciertamente desconcertado ante el aroma a productos de limpieza, pero era simple asumir que el recién llegado traía el objeto para darle su valor; la simple aptitud de cumplir su función.

Limpiar.

Borrar.

_Era una tarde tan grisácea. _

— ¿Qué trae a Mello por aquí? -

Quizás Near debió de adivinarlo, pero en ese momento no lo hizo. Escapaba de su lógica diaria la idea de lo que el rubio había traído consigo, después de todo, ¿quién lo habría sospechado?

La figura, curiosamente delicada, portaba una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en sus rosados labios, la contraluz tan sólo permitiendo que se viera aquello al hallarse recostado sobre la puerta que Linda anteriormente había golpeado.

El peliblanco no podía ver mucho de él más que eso, la habitación jugando sucio mientras rodeaba a su contraparte y le hacía difuminarse en el paisaje, se veía casi como una efigie, fachendosa. Pero rápidamente se alertó una vez percibió el suave y casi imperceptible movimiento de la respiración del otro tornándose algo agitado, siguiéndole con la mirada cuando en un movimiento de felina lentitud, su cuerpo se despegó de la pared.

— ¿Mello…? -

Sus intenciones se hicieron lo suficientemente claras repentinamente, cristalizándose aquel velo en sus ojos que le había dejado tan absorto con el estampado de aquella mariposa; retrocediendo un paso por inercia.

El ojinegro, en esos segundos, experimentó como la sangre le caía a la punta de los pies, helándose violentamente al compás de la risa ajena.

—Una visita _especial_… sólo eso…-

.

.

* * *

.

.

Una hora había transcurrido aproximadamente desde que había comenzado a "_buscar_" a Near, la cajeta de cigarrillos ya vacía y sus pulmones, desbordantes de humo, quejándose silenciosamente al haberle hecho toser hasta el cansancio.

Se preguntaba de todas maneras ahora que su mente estaba calma y armónica, en dónde se encontraría el ojiazul; quien había desaparecido a una velocidad inadmisible del salón y al cual desde entonces no había podido advertir.

_Mello, ¿tan malo ha sido?_

Especulaba que se hallaría en la habitación que compartían o la librería, como siempre. El rubio no era precisamente original cuando se trataba de '_desaparecer_'. No obstante, siempre tenían la regla muda de que el ahora ausente sería quien le iría a admitir una vez se encontrara calmado, no él irrumpiendo su parsimonia con su presencia.

—Mels…-

Podía imaginarle, su figura tumbada sobre la cama, sus ojos apretados con cólera y las miles de hojas de textos revolando en el aire; casi como blancas aves. Conseguía la imagen perfecta de aquel mientras entre suaves sollozos, se levantaría con aros bajo sus ojos para intentarlo una vez más, a sabiendas de que, independientemente de su confianza; acabaría apaleado cual destino del infeliz.

— ¿Dónde estás…? -

Casi como si lo hubiese estado conjurando, sus dudas se disiparon y dieron plazo a un tirón curioso en su abdomen cuando; al levantar la mirada en dirección hacia una de las ventanas que daban al jardín, pudo escuchar el ruido de algo rompiéndose y consiguió consecuentemente reconocer una silueta familiar, bajándose los goggles al ver que la misma levantaba su mano…

…

Se quedó atontado allí, sus ojos consolidados a esa ventana que aún alumbraba aunque con cierto céfiro opaco; el ininteligible silencio sepulcral tocando sus nervios que pendían nuevamente de un hilo.

Esa habitación… _no era la suya_.

Esa habitación… _no era la biblioteca_.

Entonces, esa habitación…

_¿Qué era?_

Matt no solía moverse por corazonadas al considerarse el ser más nihilista del planeta; habría vuelto a su mundo de patologías cualquier otro día, bajo cualquier otra tela situacional. Permitirse caer en la paranoia nuevamente no habría sido un error que habría cometido dos veces al tratarse de un genio oposicionista.

Aún así el ojiverde tiró el tabaco al suelo, rompiendo todos los esquemas de comportamiento propios para salir como alma poseída por el diablo en una corrida hasta la puerta del orfanato.

_Algo no estaba bien. _

Las imágenes de todo el día; cada una comenzaba a encadenarse y a formar una historia con un segundo significado que no alcanzó a interpretar en su momento; los datos, antes borrosos, revelándole poco a poco con detalles y posibilidades que no había conseguido meditar.

Sus piernas daban de sobra pero sus pulmones no; y al acabar de ingerir aquella obscena cantidad de cigarrillos podía experimentar como su organismo comenzaba a sufrir los efectos secundarios del consumo, tosiendo y apreciando un cansancio absoluto tan sólo al recorrer unos metros del primer tramo de la carrera con destino al segundo piso, las escaleras.

_¿Dónde estaba su mejor amigo?_

_¿Qué estaba haciendo…? _

No tenía como responder a eso más que viéndolo; no quería plantar alguna posibilidad que fuese a llevarle a acusar a Mello de alguna injuria; sería inmoral y cuando se trataba de él intentaba acoplarse y aplicarla. Podía entre tanto a su par, atisbar como las personas y los cuadros se deformaban al él estar totalmente centrado en el avance; su estamínea quejumbrosa, recordándole por qué había suspendido clase de gimnasia en más de una ocasión.

_Ya casi…_

Se detuvo en seco frente a un pasadizo el cual atravesó con la misma urgencia con la cual había ascendido las escalerillas; intentando adivinar en dónde se escondería aquel cuarto que había visto desde fuera.

_Piensa… Piensa… _

Dobló en una esquina y encontró un callejón ciertamente angosto, respirando en lo que el polvo le molestaba un poco a las narinas; avanzando recostado a la pared para recuperar un poco el aliento, predecía que lo iba a necesitar.

Casi como una invitación, luego de aquella polvorienta neblina de aire antinatural, se encontró de lleno con una pulcra puerta de metro y medio decorada en matices grises, la misma enteramente blanca y lisa. Jamás había estado allí, aún así, sabía por la forma en la cual sus manos sudaban; que tampoco querría regresar una segunda vez.

Finalmente y sin mucho más rodeo se acercó y empujó con cuidado la fina madera, abriéndola sin problema alguno al no verse trabada. De cierto modo eso le decía que debía tener cuidado, y el ambiente que presidía del interior le susurraba lo mismo.

— ¿Mello? –

Su voz salió ciertamente intimidada, metiéndose con sigilo hasta el centro del área en lo que un fuerte y desagradable hedor le llegaba a las fosas nasales; torciendo los labios con curiosidad al intentar deducir de dónde provendría tal aroma y por qué.

Se debatió unos segundos en los cuales estuvo rebuscando algo en particular, a qué le sonaría ése aroma. Era fuerte y penetrante, desagradable y fresco. Casi como si fuera algo pútrido, pero sagaz.

Quizás en otra oportunidad no se habría dado cuenta, no obstante, el leve deje metálico comenzó a fomentar el trabajo de sus engranajes, deteniéndole el paso en seco cuando una posible identidad del olor le llegó desde el inconsciente; sus labios partiéndose sorpresivamente.

¿Alguna vez sintieron la necesidad de huir, pero su figura dejó de responder? ¿Alguna vez esa desesperación les llegó al cuerpo y les sacudió a un nivel de petrificarles?

Matt lo experimentaba a flor de piel, encontrándose repentinamente aterrorizado en un mar violento que le azotaba impiadoso.

Inocentemente entre toda esa profunda oscuridad, un halo de suave luz entraba de forma casi angelical por una rendija de lo que asumía era una vieja cortina celeste; pudiendo ver el reflejo de la lámpara rota con los trozos de vidrio distribuidos por el suelo extenderse en sombras por las superficies.

Podía ver una mano estirada en ese espacio de luz, grisácea e inerte, reconociendo el blanquecino pijama al ver una hilera de un líquido carmesí extenderse por aquellos pequeños dedos. Siguiendo ahora con la visión acostumbrada a la oscuridad, podía contemplar, como a un cuadro de museo, la figura ensangrentada del ojinegro tirado en el piso.

—…N-N…e….- Su voz se cortó de puro y exclusivo horror, viendo los ojos porcelánicos y abiertos del peliblanco mirarle de forma vacía directamente en una postura antinatural, su cuello abierto en la zona izquierda, deponiendo la imagen que enseñaba de dónde provenía la excesiva masa de sangre que se extendía…

La vena yugular…

Pero…

Había un problema aún más importante que había estado ignorando…

La puerta estaba abierta, y él había subido hacía unos pocos minutos…

La sangre yacía fresca… y el hedor aún latiente.

Por ende… el homicida…

El homicida aún estaba en la…

_**CRASH!**_

* * *

Casi como un muñeco sin vida, su cuerpo se desplomó sobre el duro suelo, un fuerte dolor en la nuca alertándole del golpe que acababa de recibir en el área mencionada con algún objeto pesado que no sabía identificar. Sus ojos, entornados, comenzaron a ver de manera borrosa; luchando por mantenerse consciente con un murmullo de dolor que se iba apagando, desesperadamente intentando ver qué había sucedido sin éxito al sólo poder atisbar un par de zapatos negros y pantalones del mismo color claramente manchados de la piscina de sangre detenerse frente a sus ojos, viendo una mano ensangrentada acercarse a su rostro con lo último que le quedaba de avidez antes de caer desmayado del impacto y el dolor.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"_La muerte abre la puerta de la fama, y cierra tras de sí la de la envidia"_ — Laurence Sterne

* * *

.

.

La comedia trágica es un recurso que se supone viste de ironía al ambiente y lo transforma en una jerga que hace reír a los más sátiros. Que puebla de sonrisas las caras mojadas y que llena el alma de gozos oscuros.

Una situación irónica, compuesta por la hilarante incredulidad y el tormento pesimista, hace a lo que es la tragicomedia, un género exquisito, para quien no lo esté viviendo.

"_Matt - 1[First in Line] 96%._

_Mello - 2[Second in Line]95,4% "_

Al ver la nueva entrega de calificaciones frente a sus orbes esmeralda, el pelirrojo apagó el cigarrillo con su bota y se volteó en un estado de entumecimiento considerable. Una vez aquella imagen de ensangrentadas manos decidió corroerle la memoria, resolvió que desde ése segundo hasta el mismísimo día del próximo mes, no volvería a cerrar los ojos, pudiendo, en sus hombros, sentir el peso de 'N' y 'A' dibujar los escritos sobre su lápida, casi escuchando la sonora risa llegar desde un par de corredores atrás.

.

.

**D'End**

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n:** Pobre Matty.


End file.
